1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to power drive yokes which are particularly adapted for quick engagement to and disconnection from an output drive shaft of a power takeoff assembly as typically found on off-highway equipment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the agricultural industry, for example, there are many auxiliary forms of equipment which receive their motive force from the tractor engine through a driving train which is connected to an output drive shaft specifically provided for that purpose. There are many situations that require quick disconnection of this auxiliary equipment from the main drive tractor or the like. It is typically important that the operator be required to use only one hand to effectively manipulate the disconnect assembly or yoke from the drive shaft while freeing the other hand to maneuver the equipment associated on auxiliary equipment away or toward the tractor. Additionally, having a free hand available results in a safer environment in that the operator can quickly adjust to a sudden change in circumstances.